(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined receiver hitch and bumper assembly particularly adapted for pickup trucks. In particular the present invention relates to an assembly wherein the trailer hitch is concealed by the bumper except for the receiver.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described ball hitches bolted to a bumper particularly a truck bumper. Thus U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,516 to Cline; 3,471,070 to Olson; 3,606,385 to Johannes and 3,682,360 to Fletcher et al describe this type of trailer hitch and bumper combination. This type of trailer hitch assembly is suitable only for very light loads and does not function as a weight distributing hitch. Also the complete bumper must be replaced if it is damaged such as in a collision.
For heavy loads, a receiver hitch for a bar supporting the ball is necessary. The hitch is mounted on the vehicle frame. Bumper and trailer receiver hitch assemblies are known but they are of a unitary welded construction requiring that the whole assembly be replaced in the event of damage. So far as it is known a combined receiver hitch and bumper assembly with two separate bumpers and supports along the rear of the vehicle capable of handling a maximum gross trailer weight load of 12,000 pounds in weight distributing application, which can be unbolted and replaced is unknown.